1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor, and more particularly, to a solid electrolytic capacitor suitable for a chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor, there is generally known a configuration in which a capacitor element and part of an anode terminal and part of a cathode terminal are covered by an exterior resin. In such capacitors, exposed bottoms of an anode terminal and a cathode terminal serve as mounting surfaces for a board to be mounted.
A configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-068576 (Patent Literature 1) is given as an example of the related-art solid electrolytic capacitor. In Patent Literature 1, a solid electrolytic capacitor includes an anode terminal having a flat plate portion and a rise portion perpendicular to the flat plate portion, and an anode rod of a capacitor element is fixed to the rise portion at a groove thereof. A bottom of the flat plate portion of the anode terminal provides a mounting portion of the anode terminal and the flat plate is positioned on the opposite side of the capacitor element relative to the rise portion.
Moreover, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-100556 (Patent Literature 2) is given as another example. In Patent Literature 2, the capacitor includes an anode terminal having a planar terminal portion and a rise portion perpendicular to the terminal portion and an anode lead of a capacitor element is fixed to the rise portion. A bottom of the terminal portion provides a mounting portion to be connected to an external. The terminal portion of the anode terminal extends on a side of the capacitor element relative to the rise portion